The Purest Love
by ImperfectWarrior
Summary: In an alternative world where Harry has a brother, his parents are alive and they love him, Sirius and Remus are together and have a son, the three of them will cause a lot of mischief at Hogwarts and in the Wizarding world that no one will expect, nothing is as it seems, and being light doesn't mean goodnes just as dark does not equal evil... AU/OCC
1. Chapter 1

**.The Purest Love.**

 **Summary:** In an alternative world where Harry has a brother, his parents are alive and they love him, Sirius and Remus are together and have a son, the three of them will cause a lot of mischief at Hogwarts and in the Wizarding world that no one will expect, nothing is as it seems, and being light doesn't mean goodnes just as dark does not equal evil... AU/OCC

 **Warnings:** Slash (?), Het, Femlash (?), swearing, OOC from most Characters, and I will be adding as they come! , in some chapters there will be **smut** , but they will be marked!

 **Rating:** M (just in case!)

 **Pairings:** Lilly Evans/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin ….

 **Main Paining:** Still have to be decided, you can suggest! Leave a review or PM.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, no sir, I don't! I'm writing this for myself, and others amusement, I also don't get paid to do it ;) except Dylan and Matthew Lewis and Ethan Potter…, those are creations that came out of my head and are purely mine! But that's it. **!**

I couldn't get this story out of my head so here it is… tell me your thoughts on this one :) I promise that I'm working on my other stories, so stay tuned! I don't know yet which will next. But it will be sooner than expected, cheers to that!

Hope you can love this story as much as the others :)

So on with this story!

* * *

"Dude, Your parents and brother are going to kill you when they find out about this!"

Said Dylan Lewis, a muggleborn wizard that shared the dorm with me and his twin, Matthew in the Hufflepuff Dorms, and also one of my best friends, seated at his bed.

His brother agreeing from the bathroom.

"Oh shut it, I was not going to refuse the offer! Professor Lockhart may be a fraud, but he asked me to be in the duelling competition, it's a good way to make contacts, Dad will be proud, the problem will be Ethan and mum"

I said from the window seat next to my bed.

Ethan was a year older than me, but he liked to think that he was way older.

All my family was overprotective and really possessive about me, it was a sore subject, and I truly didn't know all the facts from that night, the only thing clear was that I nearly died, that fateful night, years ago.

I truly loved my family, but sometimes it was way too much.

I was really close with my brother, and I loved him to death.

I remember the fortnight to me going to Hogwarts and how scared I was to not being in the same house as my brother, and being rejected by my family for breaking the tradition of every Potter member being in the Gryffindor house.

Because I knew that there was no way that I would end up in that house.

But I didn't have to worry, of that they had assured me quickly…

* * *

 _~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~_

* * *

"Ethan… can I come into your room?"

I said with a really tiny voice, due to the nerves

"Of course squirt! Come in! What's troubling you?"

Said the slightly high voice of my brother, seeing as he was making the change of high to deep rather early, sometimes it was rather amusing.

He was tall for his age, with a hair a shades deeper than the colour of our mother, with dads' eyes and with a tan.

In contrast I was rather unlike him, which as it were I was slim, with sinuous curves and petite.

My hair was pitch black and it was long, way pass my shoulders.

My skin was whiter than his, like porcelain the only part of my skin with a redder colour was my lips which were exactly like my mother's.

To add to it, all of it contrasted with my emerald eyes that shone brightly and were my best features.

He was one of the bravest persons I knew, and of the most protective about me, we truly were much more than brothers, and it showed.

"Come here little one, hop in the bed, and tell me what's troubling you"

He continued with a soothing voice.

I crawled into the bed with him, cuddling into his shoulder and with a whispered voice told him exactly what was happening.

I truly was afraid that he wouldn't love me anymore if I didn't get in Gryffindor, or if he and his friends would stop talking and hanging out with me either, but he quickly set me straight.

"Oh little one… you should have told me earlier about this! Neither dad, mum nor I doubt about you, and won't care if you finally aren't a Gryffindor,

I will still love you and probably will want to be with you more than ever, seeing as you would be in the other end of the castle… but stop loving you? That's impossible, little one, no one could hate you!"

He shook his head and continued talking

"Just look at mom's best friend, he hates dads and my guts to pieces, but when he sees you? He deflates and becomes a huge teddy bear! He even lets you hug him or sit in his lap when he stops by… you are a miracle worker, you enchanter! Don't think for even a minute that we would abandon you.

As for my friends… Hermione really likes you and you have the Weasley's wrapped around your little fingers… Even Percy! I truly don't know how you do it… but you do! If you are in Ravenclaw you will be with cousin Teddy, you know that Remus and Sirius have already give him the talk to be your shadow if you end up in his house, and if you end up in Hufflepuff you know you will have Neville!

…But if you end up in Slytherin you will have to make do, as I don't have any friends in that house, but you would have the Head of the house by your side already, and that's a huge plus, believe me! So don't worry about it anymore. Common get comfy, you are going to sleep with me tonight…."

* * *

 _~ ~ ~ ~ End flashback ~ ~ ~ ~_

* * *

And he was right, when I ended up in hufflepuff I made many friends, and made a fantastic friendship with Neville.

Sometimes when I was with Ethan and Teddy's friends, I think that some days when I was enthralled with Neville's conversations, there were traces of jealousy, and that made Neville uncomfortable, but a smile from me and he forgot all about it.

I don't know if what I saw sometimes in my brothers and cousin faces was truly jealousy, they didn't have nothing to envy… right?

They were after all my brother and cousin and they were my favourites.

Matthew came out of the bathroom and jumping in his bed asked me

"Soo… are we in?"

"YEAH!"

Dylan and I answered at once, breaking out in laughter.

"We have some time before curfew, we could go to the library to finish the essay that Professor Sprout gave us, its due next week right?"

I threw the question in the air, and it was met with nods.

Once we entered, we went directly to the herbology section of the library and when a quarter had passed since we had seated a voice was heard behind us.

"Hey squirt! Nice to see you! How is my favourite cousin?"

The voice of Teddy was merely a hush, but it was heard in the quietness of the library.

I turned to him and got up real fast, and as it was tradition he was prepared to catch me mid-air in a hug.

He almost strangled me with the force of it, but I loved his hugs and cuddles, as they were few in the castle.

"Hey don't hog him! I want to him too! Besides he is my little brother!"

The voice of my brother interrupted our little moment, and I seemed to notice that Teddy had stiffened and that my brother's voice had hardened at the end, but I didn't paid attention to it and lifted my head form Teddy's board shoulders and jumped to my brothers arms.

"Hi handsome!"

He whispered while tickling me, and I let out a giggle while reddening.

I don't know how he did it, but as soon as he gazed at my emerald eyes, his narrowed and let out

"What have you done now?"

"How in Merlin's name do you do it!?"

"It's a gift, besides, you just confirmed it… so spill"

I sigh loudly to let him know that he wouldn't like it, but by his looks he didn't let it pass and I spilled the beans and told him everything.

And well… he lost it.

"No way, no no no and no… I'm not letting you compete in that tournament, besides he is wormy crazy fool! No way, I'm owling mom right no-"

I interrupted him by squealing

"Ethan, please, breathe, I need breathing!"

He had been squeezing me so tight that my face was turning an ugly shade of purple.

"Ups, sorry"

He didn't sound sorry at all… bugger…

I was getting angrier the more he muttered until, very unhufflepuff of me, I exploded with anger.

" **YOU** can't **FORCE** me to **QUIT**!"

my face getting redder by the minute with anger

"I am big enough to go to this tournament of duelling, I've been training just like you in mock duels with dad, Siri and moony and furthermore, I've been training too with Sev-Professor Snape. I am more than prepared. You can't tell me what to **DO**!"

Madam Pierce was coming to our section, probably to force us to get out for making that much noise, as it seemed that I was acting like a teenage girl in trowing a tantrum, but before she could come to our place, Dylan and Mathew grabbed my arms and guided me out of the library.

The last thing I saw was the gobsmacked expression of the third years, that among them were my brother, Teddy and what I hadn't seen because they were a little in the back, were Ron and Hermione.

And Neville, who was quick to follow me after throwing one of his glances at my brother.

"Hadrian, you have to calm down, common little one lets go to get some air before curfew"

The voice of Neville was like a balm to my anger.

I don't know how he could do it.

Dylan and Matthew let go of me and passed me to Neville, as if I were a child, but I hugged Neville and let him comfort me while he got us outside to get some air.

The protectiveness of my brother was getting tiresome… but deep down I couldn't help but love it.

 ** _... TBC ..._**

* * *

Well so here is it !

hope you liked it, and please leave a review before leaving;)


	2. Important, please read!

**IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ**

Dear All,

First, apologize because this is not a chapter and secondly for my big absence and realising that profile changes will not be seen by those who have favourited or put this story on alert, I've decided to write here.

Between family drama and a prank gone bad I've been months without my laptop and for awhile I even forgot the password for the website! When I was so close to considering a new account I finally found the elusive password.

Now I want to make clear that my stories are **not** abandoned ! And that they will be continued. Even though all my fics have been been for many months without updates, looking at the reviews and traffic statistics, I see that there are still people reading and reviewing, and I'd like to let you all know that I've read all the reviews and that updates will come soon! I had some chapters that were about to be updated but I've lost them thanks to a technician that decided to erase all the contents of my laptop and I sadly didn't make copies of said chapters (it will not happen again).

Now that I'm back I will reread my stories in hopes of updating again. They won't be the same as the ones I had but will hopefully be better :) So by the end of the fortnight I will have at least a chapter of whatever story catches my inspiration faster in addition to some stories that I've been doing on my notebooks as little somethings that will hopefully be well received by you all!

All the best,

ImperfectWarrior


End file.
